Nuevos Comienzos
by IzaCullen
Summary: Ella queria algo diferente para su vida, pero la persona a la que amaba no la dejaba continuar… Asi que decidio dejarlo ir… cada quien tomar su camino… y EMPEZAR DE NUEVO Pero el destino, tenia algo muy diferente para ella… en donde encontraria el amor sin siquiera pensarlo… el… cambiaría su vida.-.. Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mia! Iza Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1. Una larga espera. **_

_**Pov: Bella**_

_Después de mucho tiempo de estar pensando recostada en mi cama mirando las estrellas fluorescentes del techo de mi habitación decidí que era momento de cambiar todo por lo que alguna vez pensé que sería lo correcto para mi vida. _

_Mis padres siempre me habían enseñado que no necesitaba grandes cosas para ser feliz, pero en mi vida "perfecta" muy dentro de mí siempre supe que algo hacía falta. _

_Me encamine fuera de mi habitación, no sabía si era lo correcto pero había alguien con quien debía conversar primero que antes que todo el mundo. Subí a mi viejo auto, uno que me habían regalado mis padres recién comenzando la universidad, encendí el motor, aunque decía estar decidida algo dentro de mi me decía que era lo correcto._

_Llegue a aquella casita que tal familiar se me hacía, era hermosa y muy bien cuidada con el patio a un gran bosque que se alzaba entre la maleza. _

_Hola Billy - pregunto al hombre mayor que siempre me recibía cuando venía a visitar a Jacob - ¿se encontrara Jake?_

_El solo me miro de arriba abajo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había venido, no me sentía segura y tampoco quería ser la causante de mas dolores de cabeza para él, me vio fijamente y luego respondió. _

_Tu sabes dónde encontrarlo - dijo cerrando la puerta en mi cara - _

_Volví a subir a mi auto y me encamine cerca de la carretera de la vía a la push entre por aquel camino natural que se había hecho por el paso de las personas, me baje del auto y me encamine entre los árboles, este lugar definitivamente era mi favorito, el aire puro y fresco que se respiraba con cada inhalación de mis pulmones hacia que me recordara cada momento de mi vida en Forks, mis amigos, la escuela y definitivamente Jake que era lo mejor de todo. _

_Hola baby - dijo cuando sintió mis zapatos de montaña crujir en las hojas secas - pensé que nunca vendrías._

_Me senté a su lado totalmente muda, habían pasado tanto tiempo ya como para que Jake supiera siquiera mi manera de caminar? Pero entonces lo pensé, si yo sabía todo de él. Como él no podía saber cosas tan simples de mi, fue mucho tiempo juntos, muchos momentos vividos que pensé que nunca acabarían, que esa era mi meta de vida, estar junto a él. _

_¿Cómo sabias que vendría? - le pregunte interesada -_

_¿Cómo no vendrías? - Dijo él con voz apagada - la verdad desde el día que peleamos en tu casa no he dejado venir, ya hace un mes de eso, todos los días venia con la esperanza de que me buscaras y así arregláramos las cosas, te tardaste mucho más que las anteriores veces, así que supongo que vienes a decirme que si, o dejarme definitivamente._

_Mis ojos empezaron a inundarse, me conocía tan bien que ya sabía las dos únicas opciones que había en nuestra situación, le tome la mano y eso llamo su atención, me miro directamente a los ojos acomodándose un poco para que quedáramos frente a frente, eso hizo que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, Jacob realmente me amaba y yo a él, pero simplemente no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo en nada._

_Quiero decirte que esto para mí no es nada fácil - le dije, pero mi llanto se hizo más pronunciado, el nudo en mi garganta reventó sin poder evitarlo, me tomo entre sus brazos y solo acariciaba mi cabello - pero debo hacerlo, no podemos seguir así Jake, las cosas no fueron como las pensamos y te juro que puse todo de mi parte y sé que tu también hiciste todo lo posible pero no puedo Jake, no puedo._

_Shh - dijo dulcemente - no sigas llorando que parte el alma cuando lo haces, yo te amo Isabella, por sobre todas las cosas posibles habidas y por haber, pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que hagas esto por mí, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y eso me ha permitido conocerte más de lo que yo mismo a veces me doy cuenta, sabiendo eso se que las cosas han cambiado, para bien o para mal, pero cuando uno ama, ama de verdad y con el corazón se sabe que jamás puedo mantener a tu amor a tu lado si sus sentimientos no son los mismos y debes dejarlo ir, que sea feliz así no sea contigo. _

_Me separe un poco y lo mire al rostro, sus ojos estaban sumamente aguados mientras hablaba y al mirarme a los ojos su voz se entrecorto. Lo abrace fuertemente, con uno de esos abrazos de osos que te hacen dejar de respirar, me separe de nuevo un poco y lo bese en los labios, aquellos labios carnosos y increíblemente cálidos que tenía más de 7 años besando, mi piel se íngrimo, definitivamente lo amaba, pero nuestro amor no era suficiente para nuestras diferencias y antes que terminar mal preferí dejarlo por lo sano, me separe y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. _

_He tomado una decisión - dije finalmente - quería que fueras tu el primero en saberlo, siempre me has apoyado y quería que supieras. _

_¿Te vas a Europa? - pregunto dejándome fría en el sitio - _

_Si - conteste francamente - ¿cómo lo supiste?_

_No es difícil imaginar que ya que nuestros planes han cambiado harás lo que siempre has querido hacer y mucho más ahora que no hay nadie que te retenga - dijo apagado - me alegra mucho por ti y espero ver las fotos con ansias. _

_Eso ultimo me hizo sonreír de verdad quería lo mejor para mí, me aferre mas a su abrazo, no quería dejar de sentir ese aroma que me hacia recordar lo maravilloso del bosque, Jacob olía a hierba buena y dentífrico de menta._

_Solo serán unas vacaciones - dije despegándome un poco - aun no he buscado el viaje ni nada por el estilo, pero enormemente poder salir más tardar la semana entrante, luego que regrese quiero ir a New York y California, necesito buscar una nueva universidad donde pueda dar clases o estudiar un nuevo grado._

_Sueñas alto Bells - dijo mientras me besaba el cabello - eso fue siempre lo único que no tuvimos en común._

_Le bese la mejilla, mientras venia sus lagrimas caer, esto era difícil para los dos, yo no quería dejarlo pero nuestras diferencias eran muy altas, yo quería viajar, tener un excelente trabajo, que nunca nada nos faltara, estudiar todo lo que pudiera posible mientras no teníamos bebes y en las diferentes universidades del país, pero Jacob quería casarse, tener una familia y vivir de lo poco que ganaba profesor de educación física de la preparatoria de Forks, yo trabajaba en la universidad de Seattle como profesora de Economía Mundial y Estadísticas pero quería mas, siempre quise mas, cosa que el no podía aceptar, habíamos comprado una pequeña casa en el pueblo en el pueblo y vivíamos juntos, nuestros padres siempre fueron muy amigos, así que nunca nos dijeron nada porque no nos casáramos primero, ya teníamos cerca de dos años viviendo juntos y cada vez que llegaban las vacaciones era un problema porque Jacob no quería salir de la reserva de la Push donde había crecido, peleas tras peleas se dieron lugar en nuestro nidito de amor como nosotros mismos lo llamábamos, hasta esa noche donde me `pidió matrimonio formalmente, estaba sumamente feliz y lo adoraba más que nunca por la semejante sorpresa que me había dado, pero luego que mis padres se fueron todo cambio, el también estaba feliz, pero lo primero que le pregunte no le gusto para nada._

_Flashback_

_Mi amor - le dije con cautela mientras él me miraba recoger la vajilla de la mesa después de la cena, encaminándome a la cocina - yo estaba pensando que podríamos tomar uno de esos cruceros que van por el mar mediterráneo hasta Grecia… o podemos tomar un paquete turístico por varias ciudades de Europa…_

_Bells - dijo el después de un rato mientras trasteaba los platos - no creo que eso sea prudente, en el estado que estarás un crucero te caerá pesado y no quiero verte vomitar todo el día, y con respecto al viaje… _

_Espera - le dije cortándolo en seco - ¿de qué hablas? ¿En qué estado se supone que estaré?_

_Deje los platos en la mesa y me acerque a donde estaba el enjabonándolos para mirarlo a la cara, el solo me sonrió apenado pero dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de rodillas frente a mi levantándome la blusa besando mi vientre, yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _

_Jacob Black - le recrimine fuertemente - me prometiste que cuando reunieras el dinero para nuestra boda tendríamos un viaje de luna de miel perfecta, prometiste que iríamos a Europa tal como yo siempre quise, ¿entonces para que hemos esperado tanto? De verdad piensas que me embarazare estando recién casada? O antes? Siquiera lo pensaste?_

_El se levanto mirándome indignado, yo sabía que un hijo era lo que el mas quería pero jamás me imagine que eso estaba detrás de la proposición de matrimonio, cuando me sí cuenta me aleje enojada de él y camine furiosa a la sala, el me siguió._

_Por favor Baby - dijo dulcemente - eso no es nada del otro mundo, he esperado mucho tiempo para que podamos tener uno, la propuesta de matrimonio no es para obligarte es para que ahora si estemos juntos con la bendición de Dios, no tienes porque ponerte así._

_Me voltee furiosa mientras subía las escaleras y lo encare. _

_¿No habrá viaje cierto? - Le dije mirándolo a la cara mientras baje un par de escalones - ¿me mentiste todo este tiempo? Mientras yo me hacia ilusiones de que después de la tan esperada proposición habría una vida diferente para nosotros. Y claro! Como siempre tu cambias los planes y tengo que adaptarme a ellos. Ya Jacob! Me canse de siempre ser yo la sumisa que se calla y espera a que algún día tu abras los ojos y cambies de parecer y te des cuenta que yo no quiero mi vida así! _

_Isabella - dijo el extendiéndome una mano - _

_Subí como loca a la parte alta de la casa y recogí unas pocas ropas en una mochila de la escuela que aún conservaba, un par de pantalones, dos camisas y ropa interior, mientras yo recogía todo el solo me seguía con su mirada expectante por toda la habitación. Busque el cepillo de dientes y mi crema para después del baño y me encamine a la salida el me dio paso, cuando estaba enojada nadie ni siquiera el cruzaba palabra conmigo. Baje corriendo las escaleras a la puerta de salida el al darse cuenta que no era igual a ninguna las otras veces se me acerco y sostuvo la puerta cerrándola de nuevo._

_Por favor no Bells - dijo con la voz entrecortada, mi llanto no se hizo esperar pero seguí firme en mi actitud - _

_Si no lo hago ahora, no lo hare nunca - le dije abriendo con toda mi fuerza la puerta - _

_Salí de la casa y me monte a mi auto, arranque a toda velocidad mientras lo escuchaba llamarme por todo lo alto desde la casa. _

_Fin flashback_

_Esa noche todas mis ilusiones de vida con Jacob se volvieron un borrón en mi mente, solo quedaban recuerdos de un pasado hermoso, ese mismo día me hice la idea instantáneamente que estaba soltera y que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado en mi vida antes de esa noche solo quedaba en el recuerdo, pase largos 30 días tratando de pensar que hacer si me resignaba de nuevo a estar con el bajo sus términos e ideales o me imponía a ver qué pasaba en mi vida si hacia solo todo lo q una vez quise hacer con él. Fue entonces cuando decidí buscarlo queriendo que el fuese el primero en enterarse de mis planes que no habría boda alguna. _

_Me despedí de el jurándole que me cuidaría, besándolo en sus labios tan tiernamente, por un momento pensé que si me separaba de él moriría, pero pude hacerlo y definitivamente termine con esa relación que no nos llevaba a ninguno de los a nada. _

_Para cuando llegue a la casa de mis padres ellos estaban en la cocina ayudándose a hacer la cena, escucharon la puerta y fue Renne la que se asomo por el umbral. _

_Cariño - dijo abrazándome por los hombros - ven, tu padre está cocinando tu plato favorito. _

_Me llene de asombro, hace años que Charlie no cocinaba nada, y mucho menos cuando eso era lo único que sabía hacer, mi madre reía por lo alto cuando él estaba haciendo muecas mientras cortaba los tomates para la salsa. Pasamos la noche conversando e incluso en un momento de silencio les comente mis planes, mi madre apoyo mi teoría, en cambio a Charlie no le gusto mucho pero de igual manera me apoyo sin poner objeción. _

_Muchas cosas habían pasado en mi vida, cosas hermosas, que nunca dejaría, pero quería cosas nuevas, quería vivir mucho mas antes de siquiera pensar en algo realmente serio, Jacob de alguna manera había apagado esa necesidad de compartir mi vida con alguien, como podía amar a una persona que no comparte las metas que tengo, aunque no hayan sido las mismas siquiera esperaba que me apoyara, pero nunca lo hizo, así que me jure a mis misma que solo luego después que lograra todo lo que quería hacer era qué pensaría bien en aceptar una relación siquiera para no desviarme ni siquiera un poco de mis propósitos. _

_Esa semana me dedique a las diligencias que tenía que realizar antes de irme, fui a la universidad a postear mi carta de renuncia, luego fui a ver a Jessica, Ángela, Erik y Mike mis amigos más antiguos los cuales se debatían en el mismo problema que yo, querer o no salir de este pueblo y recorrer el mundo buscando mejorar su vida. _

_Finalmente le envié un correo electrónico a mi hermano Emmett que estaba en el ARMY no sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría ausente, y el siempre se quejaba que había dejado de quererlo en lo que crecí, me reía muchísimo con él, era como mi pequeño payaso, siendo la menor de los Swan siempre fue más fácil._

_mi hermana Alice se desvivía por cuidarme y enseñarme de la vida lo que era correcto y lo que no, diciéndome que aunque ella estaba felizmente casada con Jasper y el hacia lo que fuese por ella siempre sentía que siempre quiso un poco más de tiempo para dedicárselo a ella misma, Alice era abogada de profesión y en sus ratos libres era una hermosa escultora, cuando se caso con Jazz apenas tenía 23 años pero ella siempre decía que nunca se arrepentiría porque él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, viajaron juntos, conocieron todo el mundo juntos por el trabajo de Jasper, el era escritor de novelas de ficción, cada uno era diferente al otro, pero se aceptaban y apoyaban como eran, algo que yo anhelaba que Jacob fuese conmigo. Estaba radicados en Florida donde vivían en una hermosa casa a las orillas de la playa donde mis padres, Jacob y yo pasábamos el verano con ellos, mi hermana y Jazz pasaban felices esos días ellos adoraban a mis padres y jazz quien era huérfano adoraba el ambiente familiar que mis padres aportaban a su casa siempre que íbamos. _

_En cambio Emmett Swan era el soltero empedernido, cuando le dije que me iría a vivir con Jacob casi saca una mano por el teléfono para abofetearme, me causo mucha risa ver su impresión pero al saber que era serio y conociendo a Jake el enojo no duro por mucho tiempo. Emmett nunca pasaba más de dos noches con la misma mujer, mucho menos la llevaba a casa, sin contar que como viajaba demasiado tenía una en cada país al que iba, nunca se había establecido como tal y cuando le decían que para darle un puesto ejecutivo en alguna base aérea del país pero el simplemente se negaba y seguía en aquellos inmensos barcos porta aviones volando lo que eran las maquinas de sus sueños, el era uno de esos que siempre desde pequeño demostraron que serian de grandes, se la mantenía diciendo al mundo entero que sería el mejor piloto y lo había logrado, a sus escasos 29 años ya había logrado que el gobierno le pagara como tutor exclusivo de la academia de aviación militar, tenia medallas de combate en Irak y libia y hasta se posteaba como uno de los mejores de la historia de la academia militar de aviadores, aunque nunca tuvo actitud de sobrado siempre que podía alardeaba de manera de juego algo que nos encantaba y nos llenaba de orgullo. _

_Con todos esos recuerdos el día del viaje había llegado, mis padres me despidieron del aeropuerto de Seattle donde tomaría un vuelo hasta New York para finalmente tomar el vuelo directo a Londres, mi primer destino en mi viaje de vacaciones._

_El vuelo se me hizo algo largo, cuando por fin llegue a New York caminando en el aeropuerto para esperar mi siguiente vuelo, me encontré a Alice sentadita en una de las sillas de espera, le reí por lo alto y corrí a abrazarla dejando mis maletas atrás, tenia meses que no la veía y eso me lleno de alegría infinita, nos encontramos en un abrazo, un abrazo realmente cálido y esperado. Ella llevaba un traje ejecutivo color marfil con unos tacones sumamente altos marrón chocolate, su cabello un poco más largo hasta sus hombros perfectamente alisado con un flequillo de lado que curvaba en sus cejas, no combinaba en nada con mi sweater marrón, mis jeans desgastados y mis zapatos deportivos, ella rio al detallar mi vestimenta. _

_Bella - dijo en reproche riéndose al mismo tiempo - me encanta tu manera desenfadada de vestir._

_No seas así Alice - dije siguiendo sus risas - sabes que viajando no puedo ponerme tacones, quiero estar relajada y dejar los blazers para cuando comience a trabajar de nuevo, llevo casi dos años poniéndomelos todos los días. ¿Por cierto… que haces aquí?_

_Mi madre me llamo esta mañana para decirme que vendrías y como estoy aquí por la edición de uno de los nuevos libros de Jazz me vine corriendo a penas tuve tiempo - dijo ella viéndome a los ojos depositándome un beso en la frente - Cómo has crecido mi amor! Mírate! Eres toda una mujer! Que toma sus propias decisiones! _

_Alice - le dije separándome un poco de ella - no empieces! _

_Te juro que si no lo hubieses dejado - dijo ella muy seriamente - me hubieses hecho enojar demasiado! Bella solo tienes 24 años! _

_Por Dios Allie - dije yo recriminándole - a esas edad tu ya estabas casada! Deja de molestarme! _

_Si - dijo ella - tienes razón, estaba casada! Pero felizmente casada! Viajando por los primeros lugares que visitaría después de 4 años aun sigo siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo, cosa que yo no veía a ti con Jacob, nuestra diferencia es que simplemente Jazz siempre supo lo que yo quería para mi vida y en vez de reprimirme me ayudo a realizarlo. Jacob solo te veía como la mujer sumisa que le daría lo que el quisiera. _

_Alice no quiero hablar de eso de verdad - dije ocultando mi mirada, en el fondo sabia que ella tenía razón, pero era como llover sobre mojado que ella me lo dijera de nuevo - solo quiero distraerme y viajar y conocer todo lo que pueda para olvidarme de él._

_Nos abrazamos un momento, fue entonces cuando Alice se tenso entre mis brazos yo me separe un poco de ella para fijarme que estaba mirando algo, cuando seguí su mirada veía como un caballero de cabellos negros y brillantes vestido como seguridad del aeropuerto se llevaba mis maletas que estaban paradas a la mitad de la nada, Salí corriendo tras él pero entonces él las unió con otras que estaban allí, cuando al fin llegue a la caseta había otra muchacha rubia esperando también._

_Disculpe - le dije al seguridad - esas maletas que acaba de traer son mías._

_La chica rubia me miro y se intereso por lo que decía, el caballero me entrego mis dos maletas negras y me encamine hasta mi hermana de nuevo. _

_Me despedí de ella y fui a la fila de chequeo de la aerolínea, mientras seguía con la mirada a mi hermana hasta la salida me estanque en unos ojos, unos ojos esmeralda que jamás en mi vida había visto pero que llamaron mi atención por completo. Al ver la escena que se presentaba era la rubia que estaba en la caseta de seguridad cuando fui a buscar mis maletas abrazando al joven al que pertenecían esos ojos hechiceros, junto a ellos estaba una señora no muy mayor con un conjunto ejecutivo blanco y un hombre con un traje negro como la noche despidiéndose de la rubia que estaba muy vestida, se dieron un abrazo en grupo, el chico volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y la alzo dándole un beso en el cabello, para cuando la soltó ella se alejo despidiéndose con la mano y colocándose detrás de mí, el chico la seguía con la mirada y fue cuando se encontró con la mía, me quede mirándolo fijamente pero moví mi cabeza poniendo atención a la fila de nuevo. _

_Mis sueños estaban empezando a realizarse y no me distraería con nada. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando pise tierra inglesa me dedique a mirar toda la gente que por hay andaba, eran todos tan diferentes pero tan parecidos al mismo tiempo, morenos, negros, blancos, amarillentos y hasta rosaditos, pero todos con rasgos finos y demasiado atentos, caballerosos y refinados. _

_Fui a buscar mis maletas en la cinta un caballero muy educado me ayudo a tomar mi maleta, cuando Salí de allí tome un taxi directo al hotel que había reservado, hable con un caballero muy amable del taxi y se encamino al hotel que le dije, el camino fue tranquilo, las noches en Londres eran hermosas, esas edificaciones y la luces, todo sumamente interesante y bella tal como lo había soñado. _

_Al llegar al hotel había una joven discutiendo con la persona de la recepción, me acerque un poco para registrarme, pude ver que era la misma chica con la que me había topado en el aeropuerto cuando fui a buscar mis maletas, ella estaba discutiendo muy educadamente con el hombre que atendía la recepción. _

_Lo siento mucho señorita reconocemos que fue un error del hotel, permítame un momento para buscar como solucionarlo - decía el caballero bastante nervioso mientras que los ojos azules de la chica parecían echar fuego - en unos instantes le traigo respuesta del inconveniente._

_El caballero se retiro hasta uno de los pasillos, me tome la punta del cabello que caía en mi espalda y empecé a retorcerla, eso normalmente lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa o dudosa de algo. Entonces me acerque a la chica. _

_Hola - pregunte con cautela - ¿Qué sucede? _

_Hola - dijo ella amablemente - hice una reservación hace días y ahora no la encuentran y el hotel esta lleno. _

_Ummm - dije pensando que ojala y no me pasara a mi lo mismo - me parece haberte visto en el aeropuerto de New York._

_Si, yo también te vi, fuiste la que perdiste la maleta no? - dijo ella señalándome con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos - eso fue realmente un desastre._

_¿Porque? - las palabras salieron solas de mis labios no se ni porque lo pregunto si ella parecía hablar para ella misma cuando dijo eso ultimo - lo siento, lo siento…_

_No tranquila - dijo ella sonriéndome - lo que sucede es que llevaba una hojilla en la maleta, de esas para las cejas, siempre la llevo en mi nessecer para casos de emergencia y ni siquiera lo recordaba, entonces cuando pase la maleta por inmigración sonó como loca esa maquina y estaban revisando mi maleta por eso estaba allí. _

_Ahh ok - dije sonriéndole - menos mal que no hice eso, me hubiese dado mucha vergüenza._

_Ella me sonrió y seguimos conversando, habíamos viajado en el mismo avión y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, el caballero se estaba tardando demasiado, cuando al fin regreso nos colocamos de pie y fuimos hasta el. _

_Srta. Cullen - dijo el caballero mirando unas hojas en sus manos - lo sentimos muchísimo, pero no hay registros de una reservación a su nombre. _

_QUE! - Contesto ella enojada de nuevo - llame el martes de la semana pasada, ¿como puede decirme eso? Todos los hoteles de los alrededores deben estar llenos, no iré a ellos en vano! Además fue aquí donde reserve me parece del mal gusto que ahora me salgan con esto! Tiene que ser una broma! _

_De hecho - dijo el hombre con una mueca en su rostro - la única persona que tiene reservación y que aun no ha venido es una joven de apellido Swan, si ella no llega es la única manera que le demos su reservación. _

_Yo soy Isabella Swan - dije sorprendida - lo siento - le dije con una mueca - lo lamento. _

_Bienvenida Srta. Swan ¿me permite su identificación? - dijo el hombre, le entregue mis documentos y me retire un poco, estaba sumamente apenada con la rubia que estaba a mi lado, ella tomo su maleta y camino hasta los sofás y se sentó de nuevo - Botones! - exclamo el caballero - lleva a la señorita Swan a su habitación. _

_Mire de reojo a la chica, estaba con los codos apoyados en sus piernas, tapándose el rostro con las manos, parecía cansada y que estaba llorando, le di mi maleta al botones y camine hasta ella._

_¿Estás bien? - le dije aun apenada - lo lamento no sabía…_

_Ella quito las manos de su cara, tenía las mejillas mojadas, solo me hizo una mueca que no siguiera hablando. _

_Mira, hagamos algo - le dije - espérame aquí un momento, subiré a dejar mis cosas y bajo para que busquemos una solución y un hotel donde puedas quedarte al menos esta noche._

_Es viernes - dijo ella con voz bastante apagada - dudo mucho que encontremos donde pueda quedarme hoy._

_Ya verás que si - le dije tocándole el hombro - ¿voy y vengo si?_

_Solo asintió, camine más rápido de lo normal para alcanzar el ascensor que sostenía el botones para que no se cerrara, llegamos al piso que me correspondía, caminamos por un largo pasillo de techos adornados en yeso y cristalería fina y unos pasamanos en dorados, las alfombras eran color vino y las puertas de las habitaciones eran blancas y dobles, el botones paso la tarjeta y me permitió pasar colocando las maletas a un lado, se quedo paradito en una de las puertas, mientras yo observaba la habitación, había una cama inmensa con dosel en color crema y las sabanas de lo que parecía un delicado cubrecama con arreglos bordados en dorado, a un lado una puerta que me imagine era el baño y del otro lado otra puerta que no supe que eran, las paredes champagne con líneas doradas, tenia la parte donde estaba la cama y algo adicional como una especie de lugar, estaba finamente adornado con una mesa para 4 personas cerca de los ventanales que daban a un balcón bastante grande, un sofá enorme y parecía bastante cómodo con tela aterciopelada en marrón chocolate y una mesa de centro en el mismo color de las paredes, encima de ella un ramo de lirios purpura._

_Termine de admirar la habitación y me encamine afuera de ella para ir a buscar hoteles con la rubia, al bajar no la vi donde debería haber estado, pregunte por ella al caballero de la recepción y me dijo que la había visto salir, emprendí mi camino hasta afuera y la encontré esperando un taxi en la entrada del hotel. _

_Hola - le dije tocándole uno de sus hombros - ya estoy aquí._

_Muchas gracias por hacer esto, eres una desconocida y me ayudas más que mis padres que ni siquiera puedo localizarlos - dijo ella simulando una sonrisa - pero no tienes que hacerlo, yo lo buscare sola, gracias de nuevo._

_Me mantuve callada a su lado, el taxi al fin llego, el camarero tomo la maleta de la rubia y la coloco en la cajuela, ella abrió la puerta y se sentó en la parte trasera del auto cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, la sostuve y me senté a su lado, ella solo me miraba con interrogantes, pero no sé porque sentía que esa chica necesitaba compañía y me imagine a mi misma sola en esta ciudad que no conocía sin nadie que me ayudara, no lo hacía por lastima, algo dentro de mi me decía que debía hacerlo. _

_El taxi condujo a varios hoteles que estaban en cerca, en todos me bajaba a ver si habían habitaciones pero como la misma chica había predicho no habían habitaciones._

_¿Qué haces en la ciudad? - dije para romper el silencio incomodo que había entre las dos - ósea, no es que quiera inmiscuirme pero ¿porque no planeaste bien el viaje antes de venir?_

_Bueno - comenzó a decir ella - se supone que estaba planeado, mi madre lo había arreglado todo, hasta juraría que debe haber una equivocación con esas reservaciones porque ella es muy cuidadosa con eso, estoy aquí por unos asuntos de negocios de la familia a los que me encargo. _

_Ahh - dije sin mostrar mucha curiosidad - pensé que venias de vacaciones o algo así._

_Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen - prosiguió ella extendiéndome su mano - _

_Isabella Swan - dije apretando su mano - _

_Ella solo me miraba con ojos expresivos cosa que no entendí es como si tuviera que saber algo muy obvio y no me daba cuenta, me quede callada un largo rato de hecho no encontramos hotel por ningún lado, la chica le dijo al taxista que por favor me llevara hasta mi hotel._

_Oye - le dije llamando su atención - se que debe parecerte extraño y todo, pero es lo que se llama solidaridad patriótica si te digo que mi habitación es gigante y qué te quedes esta noche en ella y mañana puede que haya otra habitación en el hotel o arreglen el problema._

_Ella me miro fijamente pero luego sonrió._

_Me pareció extraño que no supieras quien soy - dijo ella en un tono molesta - pero esto ahora si no me cabe duda, la gente tiene cada locura y mira tus escrúpulos de hasta dejarme quedarme una noche en tu habitación ¿por 10min de fama?_

_Abrí mis ojos de mas, que estaba loca esta mujer ¿qué carajo estaba diciendo?_

_Discúlpame - le dije mirándola a los ojos - ¿10 min de fama? ¿Es en serio? Eres linda es cierto… pero no eres la reina de Mónaco por DIOS! _

_Ella se atraganto en una carcajada y me miraba de arriba abajo, el auto al fin llego a las puertas de mi hotel, casi me lanzo de lo furiosa que estaba, ella bajo detrás de mi tomándome de un brazo me volteo para que la mirara. _

_¿No sabes de verdad quién soy? - dijo ella ahora asombrada -_

_Me vale un cuerno quien eres - le dije realmente molesta - si te dije eso es porque me da pena contigo que tengas que pasar la noche en un lugar frio y sola, pero si te vas a poner con semejantes estupideces mejor déjalo así._

_Discúlpame - dijo ella cuando me solté de su agarre bruscamente y me encamine dentro del hotel - pensé que tu…_

_Voltee de nuevo para mirarla, el señor del taxi ya había bajado sus cosas y las había dejado a su lado en la acera. _

_Pero de verdad no quiero quedarme aquí sola - dijo ella angustiada de nuevo - ¿por solidaridad patriótica por favor?_

_Cerré mis ojos un momento y asentí, camine hasta ella para ayudarla con la maleta gigante que llevaba y fuimos hasta el ascensor, subimos de nuevo el pasillo y pase la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta, entramos, yo quede de nuevo maravillada con lo hermosa de mi habitación, ella solo coloco sus cosas en un lado de la entrada y se quedo allí parada mirándome como estaba viendo todo. _

_¿No te parece que es grande? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa - es hermosa._

_Es la habitación más pequeña del hotel - dijo ella enarcando una ceja - y me parece muy común y corriente. _

_Oye! - dije reprimiéndola - no se quien carajo seas! Pero realmente me estas matando mis ilusiones con cada palabra que dices… no me lo estas preguntando pero este es el viaje de mis sueños y si te invite a entrar siendo perfecta desconocida es porque no sé qué me pasa que siento que te ibas a sentir mal allá sola y yo no soy mala gente. Así que agradece en vez de criticar._

_Lo siento - dijo al fin entrando en la habitación - cuando me den la mía, prometo que te invitare un día y sabrás que es una habitación de verdad. _

_Me coloque cada mano en mis caderas, ella sonrió sin parar y yo con ella, esa mujer parecía realmente muy fina y estilizada, y la manera en como hablaba y las cosas que decía me llamaban mucho la atención, era como si yo hubiese vivido toda mi vida en una cueva y ella estuviese viviendo el mundo, pedimos cena a la habitación y comimos en la pequeña mesita que estaba cerca de el balcón, ella entro a la ducha primero mientras yo llamaba a mis padres y sacaba mi laptop tratando de que tomara la señal del wifi del hotel, cuando al fin tenia internet abrí mi correo encontrándome el primer correo de mi hermano desde hace meses, siempre le enviaba pero nunca tenia respuestas de su parte. _

_**Hola hermosa, apenas recibí tu correo me dedique a responderte pero la verdad no tenía ni idea de que decirte, sabes que no soy muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos y que me limito a no sentirlos, pero eso de hayas terminado definitivamente con Jacob me pareció la mejor locura que se ha ocurrido en los últimos 7 años, no es menos preciar a Jake, pero él no merecía a alguien tan especial como tú, el no quería vivir, y tu estas llena de vida en cada vena que tiene tu cuerpo.**_

_**No soy el mejor hermano de todos, sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo pero prometo que una vez vuelvas de tu viaje te visitare donde quiera que estés, pediré vacaciones aquí, realmente estoy exhausto y creo que necesito unos verdaderos días libres, con mi familia, cuando menos lo esperes estaré allá, lo juro. Espero tu viaje sea todo un éxito y tal cual como siempre lo imaginaste, si necesitas Money o cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, en la base ya no hay nadie así que contesto yo en la primera. Te amo baby! Las únicas mujeres de mi vida son ustedes! Un beso y saludos a todos si puedes de mi parte! **_

_**Emmett Swan. **_

_Cerré mi ojos y me lance de espaldas entre los almohadones que adornaban mi cama, escuche la puerta del baño abrirse y vi a la rubia salir con una pijama de seda blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad de muslo, me hizo una seña con la cabeza que ahora podía entrar yo, le respondí a Emmett el correo igualmente de efusiva que él y le dije donde me encontraba que apenas me volviera a América lo contactaba, me levante de la cama y entre al baño donde ya había guardado mis cosas, me duche tranquilamente, me lave el cabello y lo peine al salir de la ducha haciendo una especie de trenza para que no se me enredara mientras dormía, cuando Salí la chica estaba ya acostada en el sofá gigante de mi habitación con una manta hasta sus hombros._

_¿Estás bien? - le pregunte - _

_Ella solo asintió con sus ojos aun cerrados, apague la luz general y me quede solo con la poca luz que daban las lámparas que adornaban el cabezal de la cama, me enrolle en la cobija de mi cama, había bastante frio y la rubia había quitado una de las dos que tenía cuando entre la primera vez a la habitación, se escuchaba el roce de el cuerpo de la mujer con el sofá y realmente eso me molestaba. _

_Oye Rosalie - le dije - ¿así es que te llamas no?_

_Si - dijo ella totalmente despierta - me llamo Rosalie, dime. _

_¿Porque no vienes a dormir aquí en la cama conmigo? - pregunte - Una mujer como tú no parece estar acostumbrada a dormir en sofá y realmente me molesta el sonido que haces cada vez que te mueves, además, la cama es bastante grande. _

_Ella pareció haberlo pensado un minuto, pero luego se levanto con entusiasmo tomando la almohada y la cobija que tenia con ella, se coloco en la otra esquina de la cama. _

_Oye Isabella - dijo - nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mi. Ni siquiera mis padres me han llamado para saber si ya llegue si no tuve ningún inconveniente. Y tú que ni siquiera sabes quién soy hasta me dejas dormir en la misma cama que tu. _

_No lo hago por gusto - le dije - es solo que no duermo bien cuando hay ruido y tú te mueves demasiado en el sofá, me estresaste en unos minutos. _

_Lo siento - dijo ella - no estoy acostumbrada a tener amigas o algo parecido._

_No somos amigas - dije secamente - pero me hace extraño eso de que no tengas amigas, ¿cómo es eso? _

_Bueno - comenzó ella - en mi ámbito social las amistades verdaderas no abundan ¿sabes? Tenía una amiga que hacíamos todo juntas y hace unos meses atrás me entere que se metió en la cama con mi novio. _

_¿Jessica Stanley? - pregunte - _

_Ella me vio asombrada, pero asintió._

_¿Cómo es que tú sabes? - Pregunto ella entrecerrando sus ojos - se supone que no sabes quién soy._

_Y no lo sé - le dije riendo divertida - Tu novio se llamaba ¿Mike Newton? ¿Es el hijo del senador Newton? ¿No?_

_Si - contesto - pero sigo sin entender ¿cómo sabes?_

_Ok - le dije - mi hermana es Alice Whitlock._

_¿La abogada? - Pregunto - ¿la esposa del escritor Jasper Whitlock? _

_La misma - respondí sonriendo - Ella fue quien llevo el caso de Mike, cuando Jessica lo acuso de violación. _

_Eso fue horrible - contesto la rubia - pero yo sabía que eso era mentira, el puede que si me haya puesto los cuernos pero violarla jamás. _

_Lo sé - le dije - mi hermana gano ese caso como muchos otros, pero yo nunca supe de ti, solo de los involucrados. _

_Ella es excelente - prosiguió - es una de las mejores a decir verdad. _

_Seguimos conversando, caímos dormidas creo que sin darnos cuenta, la noche anterior había abierto las cortinas y se me había olvidado cerrarlas, así que cuando amaneció el sol llego de frente a mi rostro, me levante a regañadientes a cerrarlas, pero antes de que pudiera llegar alguien mas ya las estaba cerrando. _

_Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba la rubia Rosalie con un perfecto traje tallado al cuerpo rosa pálido, cuando me fije bien estaba sentada en una de las sillas colocándose unos zapatos color piel, se levanto tomando unos aretes colocándoselos frente al espejo._

_¿Dónde vas tan temprano? - pregunte tocándome los ojos con los dedos - _

_No hagas eso que te saldrán arrugas - dijo ella riendo mientras yo caminaba hacia ella - ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba aquí por algo de mi familia?_

_Si - dije sentándome con las piernas arriba del sofá - bueno, hay un evento hoy y debo ir._

_La mire fijamente aun casi dormida, ella se volteo a mirarme._

_¿Tú que harás? - Me dijo mirándome - y por cierto, ya llame a recepción, se desocupo mi habitación así que alguien vendrá por mis maletas mas tardes. _

_Yo iré a ver qué tour tomo para conocer la ciudad - le dije encogiéndome de hombros - y luego veré donde almorzar._

_Ummm - dijo la rubia ahora colocando solo sus cosas personales en la pequeña cartera de sobre que llevaba en la mano - ven conmigo._

_¿Yo? - pregunte asustada - Como es que yo iré contigo, eso es algo de familias y no creo que este bien que este allí. _

_¿Te gustan los niños? - pregunto ella mirándome de frente interrogante - _

_Si - respondí - lo normal. _

_Bueno - dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo - te espero en una hora en lobby para que desayunemos antes de irnos, colócate algo lindo, delicado pero al mismo tiempo bastante elegante. _

_¿Qué? - dije sorprendida - _

_Corre o no te dará tiempo - dijo ella por encima de sus hombros abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a un joven que parecía que iba a tocar la puerta antes de que Rosalie la abriera - esas son mis maletas - le dijo al joven - llévalas a mi habitación - saco unos billetes y se los dio al muchacho - en una hora en el lobby. _

_Me levante corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás del joven que iba bastante ocupado tratando de llevar todas las maletas a la vez, me duche y cambie, arregle un poco mi cabello que había quedado ondeado por la trenza que me había hecho la noche anterior, me coloque el vestido y los zapatos, los pendientes y un pequeño collar en el cuello con dije de una flor bastante pequeña y con piedras que brillaba hermosamente, me maquille bastante natural, solo con una raya exactamente encima de mis pestañas y me coloque rímel y rubor un poco carmesí. _

_Baje casi corriendo, ya estaba llegando a fin la hora que me había dado, pero la encontré ene l lobby tal como me había dicho, caminamos al restaurant tomamos el desayuno en menos de 30 min ya estábamos camino a donde quiera que sea que ella me llevaría, al cabo de 30 min mas de salida llegamos al frente de unos enormes portones negros._

_¿Dónde estamos? - pregunte interesada - _

_Orfanato Santa Paula - dijo ella mirando al frente sonriéndole al hombre que estaba en la casita de seguridad - Rosalie Cullen._

_El hombre nos dejo entrar, yo no paraba de mirar lo hermoso del lugar, los amplios y frondosos jardines tan bien mantenidos y acomodados, frente a nosotros una casa enorme se nos mostraba, muy antigua pero realmente hermosa, nos bajamos cerca de un camino de losas, caminamos un poco y llegamos al patio de la casa, habían toldos y mesas con mantelería y cristalería fina, la rubia levanto una de sus manos saludando a un grupo de personas que estaban a lo lejos, uno de ellos se separo del resto, era muy alto y con cuerpo escultural, blanco como la nieve y con una sonrisa que derretiría el más espeso hielo, caminaba hacía nosotras, llevaba pantalones blancos, con camisa azul celeste, fue entonces cuando lo vi bien, sus ojos, los ojos verdes esmeraldas que había visto en el aeropuerto._

_¡Edward! - Grito la rubia - pensé que no vendrías. _

_El la levanto del suelo abrazándola, la miro y le dio un beso en la frente, ella se volteo hacia mí. _

_Isabella - dijo mirándome - el es Edward mi hermano mayor, Edward ella es Isabella Swan._

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, que tenia aquella mirada que llamaba mi atención tan profundamente, le extendí la mano. _

_Isabella Swan - dije - un placer._

_El placer es mío - dijo el mirándome con curiosidad - Edward Cullen_


End file.
